Szlaban z piekła rodem
by virgology
Summary: Dlaczego „z piekła rodem", skoro na szlabanie u Snape'a Hermiona nabawiła się odmrożeń z powodu okropnego zimna, jakie panowało w lochach?


– Harry, to się nie uda! Merlinie, Harry... Czekaj!

Hermiona, rozglądając się z obawą na boki, biegła za przyjacielem. Lada chwila mogli ich przyłapać na kolejnym nocnym wymykaniu się, ale Harry się tym nie przejmował. Jego cel przysłaniał mu wszystko. Zamierzał nakryć Malfoy'a na gorącym uczynku.

Wiedzieli, że Draco wymykał się gdzieś nocami. Nie zamierzali tego ignorować, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że śmierciożercy i Czarny Pan wciąż rośli w siłę. Ich szpieg w zamku nie był więc niczym niezbędnym, a wręcz zupełnie niewskazanym. Przypuszczali, iż Draco pełnił właśnie taką rolę – szpiega śmierciożerców w Hogwarcie. Oczywiście, chcieli w jakiś sposób położyć kres jego węszeniu, tym bardziej, że wciąż nie potrafili odkryć, co też Malfoy nocami wyrabia, jednak impulsywność Harry'ego przerażała i Hermionę, i nawet Rona, który miał dość kłopotów, w które ciągle się pakowali i przez które matka wciąż straszyła go wspólnym pokojem z Percym.

Tej nocy, gdy Harry na Mapie Huncwotów zobaczył, że Draco znów opuszcza lochy, nie wytrzymał. Bezradność była jego największym dręczycielem i chciał jej jakoś zaradzić. Od dłuższego czasu bowiem nie był w stanie czegokolwiek osiągnąć w związku z przeciwdziałaniem Voldemortowi i jego podwładnym. Niby wciąż słyszał, że tak naprawdę przecież nic nie może zrobić i powinien siedzieć cicho w kącie i pozwolić Zakonowi Feniksa działać, zamiast się narażać, jednak on nie potrafił okiełznać swego temperamentu, który zdecydowanie przysłaniał mu racjonalne myślenie, gdy dochodziło do niego, że Draco Malfoy coś knuje i zapewne robi to w imieniu śmierciożerców.

Obudził więc Rona i Hermionę.

– Harry, jest druga w nocy – jęknął Ron, zakładając na piżamę bluzę. – Jesteś pewien, że widziałeś Malfoy'a na mapie?

– Raczej mi się to nie przyśniło – odparł ponuro Potter, gdy przechodzili już przez portret Grubej Damy.

– Masz chociaż Pelerynę Niewidkę? – zapytała Hermiona, patrząc na swoje odkryte nogi.

Na biały top od piżamy zdążyła zarzucić bordowy sweter, jednak, jeśli chodzi o dół garderoby, miała na sobie tylko krótkie, fioletowe, dresowe spodenki.

Harry rzucił jej pelerynę. Zarzuciła ją na siebie oraz na nich, jednak stopy im wystawały. Końcówka szóstej klasy nie była zbyt sprzyjająca do mieszczenia się pod Niewidką...

– Znowu zniknął z mapy! O co tutaj chodzi?! – denerwował się Potter, stając pod pochodnią na korytarzu, by oświetlić sobie pergamin.

– Mówiłam, że zamiast się spieszyć z działaniem, powinieneś patrzeć, w którym miejscu dokładnie znika z mapy. – Hermiona wywróciła oczami, zaglądając Harry'emu przez ramię i naiwnie szukając kropki z nazwiskiem Malfoy'a.

Zaczęli iść w kierunku terenów, na których ostatni raz Harry widział Dracona na mapie.

– Patrzcie, pojawił się! – zawołał Ron, który od dłuższego czasu przyglądał się pergaminowi, podczas gdy Harry patrzył przed siebie, na drogę. – Jest parę korytarzy obok nas!

Draco, rzeczywiście, znajdował się niedaleko.

– Przecież on już wraca, gdziekolwiek był – powiedziała Hermiona. – Teraz już za późno na działanie. Trzeba go śledzić, gdy będzie szedł do celu, a nie wracał do lochów.

Harry w duchu przyznał jej rację, patrząc z zawodem w mapę. Po chwili na jego twarzy wymalowało się zdziwienie. Przybliżył sobie pergamin do okularów.

– Chwila... Czy on zmienił kierunek? Tak! Wraca tam, gdzie się pojawił!

Potter wcisnął Ronowi w dłonie Mapę Huncwotów i wyślizgnął się spod peleryny, po czym puścił się biegiem przed siebie. Hermiona jęknęła. Zerknęli z Weasley'em na mapę. Filch właśnie wchodził na niedaleki im korytarz.

– Cholera, przecież nas złapie – powiedział Ron i zaczęli iść szybkim krokiem do przodu.

– Trzeba ostrzec Harry'ego! Nie pora teraz na kolejne problemy, tym bardziej, że Dumbledore jest poza zamkiem! Nie obroni nas od szlabanów! Poza tym i tak będzie wściekły, gdy się dowie, że wymykamy się nocą. Harry nie może się narażać, sam dyrektor to mówił! – Hermiona spojrzała raz jeszcze na mapę i zdjęła z siebie pelerynę, gdyż pod nią nie mogli biec. – Lecę go ostrzec, może jeszcze zdążę! A ty lepiej tutaj czekaj i, gdyby Filch zaczął iść w kierunku moim i Harry'ego, przybiegnij nam powiedzieć.

Nie czekając na odpowiedź, pobiegła w stronę biblioteki, bo właśnie w tamtych okolicach widziała na mapie Harry'ego, a niedaleko przed nim Dracona.

W końcu zobaczyła w oddali Harry'ego, który rozglądał się na rozwidleniu korytarzy. Krzyknęła:

– Harry, to się nie uda! Merlinie, Harry... Czekaj!

Jednak Potter machnął na nią ręką i ruszył przed siebie.

– Filch jest niedaleko! – pisnęła.

– A nawet bliżej, niż wam się wydaje! – usłyszała z ciemnego korytarza, obok którego właśnie przebiegała. – POTTER, STÓJ! – ryknął Filch, ujawniając się.

Hermiona już dawno się zatrzymała, a Harry przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby dopiero się zastanawiał, czy w ogóle się zatrzymać. Na szczęście – gdyż, gdyby tego nie zrobił, pewnie konsekwencje byłyby dużo większe – stanął.

– Podejdź no tutaj! – krzyknął woźny, stojąc obok Hermiony, wpatrzonej w swoje stopy.

Poczuła powiew po swojej prawej stronie oraz delikatny zapach Rona. Wiedziała, że był blisko. Pewnie przybył, by im powiedzieć o Filchu, który musiał iść jakimś skrótem i dotarł tutaj tak szybko, jednak było już za późno. Na szczęście Ron się nie ujawnił. Tkwił pod Peleryną Niewidką, czego Granger nie miała mu w ogóle za złe – to ona sama była na tyle głupia, by pobiec za Harry'm, który zdecydowanie przesadzał, jeśli chodziło o próbę przyłapania na czymś Dracona.

– Który to już raz, w ciągu całego waszego pobytu w tej szkole, nakrywam was nocą na łażeniu? – Filch przybrał swój najokropniejszy wyraz twarzy i łypał na nich spode łba. – Choć zdaje się, że po zadaniu wam szlabanów, będę musiał przejść się po korytarzach raz jeszcze... Brakuje waszego rudego kolegi... Chyba, że jeden chociaż zmądrzał i się nie włóczy?!

Milczeli, patrząc tylko po sobie.

– Nie, to niemożliwe, żeby choć jeden z waszej przeklętej trójki zrozumiał złe postępowanie! – krzyknął po krótkim namyśle. – Potter... Ciebie mam dosyć najbardziej... Koleżanka słusznie krzyczała za tobą, że się nie uda... Tyle że nie wiem, co się miało udać lub nie, he? – Spojrzał na nich groźnie. – Gadajcie! Co znowu knuliście?!

– Nic – odparła w końcu Hermiona. – Harry chciał podebrać trochę słodyczy z kuchni...

– Nie kłam! – krzyknął Filch. – Nie nabiorę się! Kuchnia znajduje się w zupełnie innej części zamku!

– Ale szliśmy akurat tędy... – pisnęła Hermiona.

– Akurat! Zajmę się tobą osobiście! – Filch wyciągnął palca ku Harry'emu. – Całą noc spędzisz na próbowaniu eliksirów zrobionych przez pierwszoroczniaków, a potem wyszorujesz mój cały gabinet! Szczoteczką do zębów! Może ci się odechce głupot! A ty – zerknął na Hermionę – ty...

– Czyżbyś poszukiwał kogoś, kto zada odpowiedni szlaban komuś z Gryffindoru?

Obrócili głowy i zobaczyli Snape'a, który – z drwiącym uśmiechem na twarzy – właśnie się zbliżał. Filch uśmiechnął się okrutnie na jego widok.

– Z nieba mi spadłeś – powiedział Argus. – Ta dwójka znowu się wałęsa po nocy, coś węszą, jak zwykle. Kłamią, że niby słodycze z kuchni chcieli!

– To nie kłamstwo! – odezwał się w końcu Harry.

– Doprawdy? – Snape spojrzał na nich z pogardą. – Przecież taka sprytna czarownica, jak panna Granger, na pewno radzi sobie z transmutacją na tyle, aby przemienić wsuwkę do włosów w cukierka. Skoro jednak wymknęliście się po słodycze, czyżby pan Weasley, panno Granger, okazał się zbyt gorzki? W swych słowach i czynach...?

Hermiona spojrzała na niego z urazem, niepewna, do czego dąży. Błagała w duchu, aby zjawił się jeszcze jakiś nauczyciel, który uratuje ją od Snape'a i da szlaban u siebie. _Może być nawet Trelawney!_

– Zajmij się nią, Severusie – powiedział Filch. – A ty, Potter, za mną. Nie marnujmy czasu, w końcu masz parę rzeczy do zrobienia w tę noc...

– Zaczekaj, Filch – rzekł Snape, który od pewnej chwili wpatrywał się w jakiś punkt niedaleko nich.

Machnął różdżką w tamtym kierunku, ściągając Pelerynę Niewidkę z Rona, który czaił się pod nią w kącie.

– Może pan Weasley pomoże Potterowi? – Snape uśmiechnął się z kpiną, przywołując do siebie Pelerynę Niewidkę i wkładając ją sobie pod ramię.

– Wiedziałem, że i tego gdzieś tu znajdę! – krzyknął z wściekłością Filch. – Obydwoje za mną, raz! Spróbujcie iść zbyt wolnym krokiem, to was zaraz...

I ucichł, gdy zniknęli za rogiem. Hermiona, zostając sam na sam z Severusem, objęła się ramionami.

– Zatem, panno Granger, zapraszam na szlaban – powiedział w końcu Snape, obracając się i idąc ku lochom.

Hermiona, drżąc lekko z chłodu, ruszyła za nim. Dreszcz przeszedł ją po plecach, gdy spojrzała w okno. Deszcz padał tak mocno, że księżyc widoczny był tylko jako srebrna poświata, wisząca na niebie gdzieś w oddali.

Przeklinała w myślach wszystkie bóstwa, wpatrując się w plecy Snape'a. Przeczuwała, że tak właśnie to wszystko się skończy. Że ich złapią. Szczególnie była zła z tego powodu, że jutro mieli zawalony dzień sprawdzianami, a ona – przez szlaban – ze zmęczenia nie będzie mogła się w stu procentach na nich skupić.

– Ręczne czyszczenie kociołków to zapewne nic w porównaniu do tego, co Filch wymyśli dla twoich kolegów – rzekł Snape, gdy weszli już do pracowni od eliksirów.

Usiadł za biurkiem i wskazał jej brudne kociołki stojące w kącie.

– Twój obiekt cierpień. Proponuję zacząć, nie mam całej nocy – powiedział.

– Gdyby nie brał pan na siebie tego szlabanu, mógłby pan teraz spokojnie spać albo chociaż spacerować po zamku – zauważyła cicho Hermiona, klękając przed jednym z kociołków ze szmatką w ręku.

– Ale wtedy nie miał bym takiej... zabawy.

Spojrzała na niego.

– Zabawy? Cóż to za zabawa, profesorze?

– Doprawdy wielka, obserwować, jak przyjaciółeczka Pottera, zamiast odpoczywać przed ogromnym sprawdzianem z eliksirów, spędza noc na czyszczeniu kociołków. Za co to robi? Jak zwykle, za głupotę.

Hermiona nic nie odpowiedziała. Wzięła się za szorowanie kociołków, w duchu przyznając mu rację. To prawda. Była głupia, że zgodziła się iść z Harry'm śledzić Malfoy'a.

– Choć jestem faktycznie ciekaw, co znów kombinujecie. Chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że profesor Dumbledore kazał Potter'owi siedzieć grzecznie i się nie wychylać, póki nie nadejdzie czas na jego działanie? Nie spodziewałem się, że będziesz mu pomagać w sprzeciwianiu się dyrektorowi.

– Ja... wiem... źle zrobiłam – wyjąkała, czując w duchu coraz większą odpowiedzialność za gniew Dumbledore'a, który zapewne nadejdzie, gdy ten się dowie.

– Oczywiście. Choć wy, Gryfoni, ciągle źle robicie. A wasza trójka nagminnie.

– Czy przynależność do domu w Hogwarcie decyduje o tym, jak kto postępuje? – zapytała grzecznym tonem Hermiona, czując lekką złość na te komentarze Snape'a.

– Ty i twoi przyjaciele jesteście niezbitym dowodem na to, że tak.

Nie spojrzała na niego i nic nie odpowiedziała, lekko zawstydzona i zdenerwowana. Było jej zimno, a lodowata podłoga, z powodu nagich kolan, wydawała się już dłużej nie do wytrzymania w pozycji klęczącej. Podniosła się więc, prostując na chwilę nogi, po czym kucnęła. Spojrzała kątem oka na Snape'a. Obserwował ją.

– Ciekawe co to za wielkie plany mieliście realizować, kiedy ty nawet nie przebrałaś się do końca z piżamy – rzekł z drwiną Snape. – Cóż za nieprofesjonalizm. Ale to norma, że do niczego się tak naprawdę nie nadajecie, poza robieniem sobie samym problemów. To akurat wybitnie wam wychodzi.

– Dziękuję – odparła chłodno po dłuższej chwili namysłu Hermiona, która walczyła z samą sobą, by nie odpowiedzieć mu czegoś naprawdę niemiłego. – Choć jak już zauważył pan nieprofesjonalizm mojego stroju, to może... rozpaliłby pan w kominku?

Spojrzał na nią. Miała gęsią skórkę i trzęsła się.

– Może jeszcze podać herbatę i ciasteczko? Jesteś tu na szlabanie, Granger, nie na pogawędce.

– Pan ciągle mnie zagaduje, więc śmiem wątpić – odparła, zaciągając na wolną od ścierki dłoń rękaw swetra, by choć trochę się ogrzać.

– Zagaduję? – prychnął. – Próbuję ci uzmysłowić, jak bardzo się staczasz, słuchając tych dwóch idiotów, którzy nie myślą w żaden sposób do przodu. Wydawało się, że jesteś inteligentna, ale ty wciąż popełniasz te same błędy...

– To moje błędy. Uczę się na nich i staram się ich nie powtarzać, ale faktycznie, może nie zawsze wychodzi.

Snape pokręcił głową.

– Twoje błędy? Nie czepiałbym się tak, gdyby faktycznie chodziło tylko o wymykanie się w nocy przez nieposłusznych uczniów. Rozumiesz, że Potter jest potrzebny Zakonowi i Dumbledore'owi żywy? Że, niezwykle ubolewam, iż muszę to przyznać, faktycznie tylko on, być może, będzie w stanie się zmierzyć z Czarnym Panem? Nie rusza cię to? Że zamiast czekać na swoją kolej, naraża się, szukając nie wiadomo czego nocą po Hogwarcie, w dodatku, gdy nie ma w nim aktualnie dyrektora?

– Mówiłam Harry'emu nieraz, że powinien odpuścić...

– A czego on właściwie tak szuka nocami?

Hermiona zerknęła na niego.

– Nie mogę panu powiedzieć, ale to nic wielce niepokojącego.

– Wszystko, co robi Potter bez konsultacji z odpowiednimi osobami, jest niepokojące.

Dziewczyna wywróciła oczami, ale nie zobaczył tego, gdyż aktualnie kucała tyłem do niego. Severus, chcąc lub nie, miał właśnie przed sobą widok – niezakrytych w tej pozycji do końca przez spodenki – pośladków, ułożonych na łydkach. Jego wzrok spoczął na chwilę na nich, jednak po chwili zaczął wędrować po suficie. _To zdecydowanie złe, wpatrywać się w tyłek uczennicy_, pomyślał. _Uczennicy, która od dłuższego czasu chodzi ci po głowie_, powiedział mu cichy głosik. Snape wywrócił wtedy oczami i miał szczęście, że Hermiona tego nie widziała, gdyż mogłaby uznać go za nienormalnego.

Po długiej walce z samym sobą, poddał się. Wlepił bezwstydnie oczy w jej pośladki i obserwował je. Wiedział, że taki widok się nie powtórzy. Czułby się może gorzej, gdyby była to jakaś inna uczennica, ale toż to Granger! Czuł z nią jakąś bliskość, choć może to za wiele powiedziane. Po prostu sądził, że potrafiłaby go zrozumieć bardziej, niż jakakolwiek inna osoba w jej wieku. Niejednokrotnie mógł się przekonać o jej inteligencji, mądrości, a teraz także o... wspaniałym tyłku, który pod szkolnymi szatami nie był tak widoczny. No i widywał ją często na zebraniach Zakonu Feniksa, co także, w pewien sposób, czyniło ją mu bliższą, niż inne uczennice.

– Rozpali pan w tym kominku? – usłyszał nagle. – Błagam! Na szlabanach chyba nie należy zapominać o prawach człowieka i ucznia! Przede wszystkim mam na myśli prawo do życia. Jeśli nie rozpali pan w tym kominku, prawdopodobnie zamarznę.

Patrzyła na niego ze złością. Pierwszy raz widział ją w takim obliczu i, musiał przyznać, podobało mu się. Zastanawiał się więc, co wybrać – możność dalszego obserwowania jej zdenerwowania czy rozpalenie w kominku i tym samym uratowanie ją od odmrożenia?

– Sama jesteś sobie winna. Jak już zamierzałaś łamać regulamin, to mogłaś się chociaż do tego odpowiednio ubrać – rzekł.

Zdawał sobie sprawę, że w lochach faktycznie było zimno. Było wręcz okropnie zimno. Na pewno nie pomagał fakt, iż od jakiegoś czasu także na zewnątrz było chłodno. Mimo iż zbliżały się wakacje, nad Hogwartem wciąż unosiły się ciemne chmury, dające deszcz i burzę.

Hermiona, odrzucając włosy do tyłu bladymi palcami, podniosła się z klęczek i stanęła przodem do niego. Wyglądała naprawdę niesamowicie w tym bordowym sweterku, króciutkich spodenkach, trampkach i z zaczerwienionym nosem oraz bladą z zimna skórą. Jej oczy były szkliste.

– Nie jestem w stanie dalej wykonywać szlabanu, gdyż odmawia mi pan zapewnienia ku temu odpowiednich warunków – powiedziała poważnym tonem.

Snape uśmiechnął się w taki sposób, że nieco się przestraszyła. Zrobiła krok do tyłu.

– Ja tutaj wydaję polecenia – odparł z lodowatym wyrazem twarzy i wstał. – Doprawdy ciesz się, że jesteś tutaj, a nie u Filch'a. Powinnaś mi dziękować, że się nad tobą zlitowałem i jedyne co masz do zrobienia, to umycie kociołków.

– Rzeczywiście, mogło być gorzej. Chłopaki na pewno nie mają tyle szczęścia, co ja – powiedziała i nie dało się nie wyczuć w jej głosie ironii przy tym zdaniu. – Jednak... ja... nie narzekam na to, co mi pan zadał. Jedynie proszę o... ogrzanie mnie. Znaczy... rozpalenie w kominku...

Uniósł brwi do góry.

– Zastanowię się. Póki co, wracaj do roboty. Ten chłód to dodatkowa kara dla ciebie. Pomyśl, że mogłaś być w tym momencie w ciepłym, jak mniemam, salonie Gryfonów. A jesteś tutaj. W zimnych, ciemnych lochach. Za swoje nieposłuszeństwo.

Wyminął biurko i oparł się o nie, przodem do niej. Skrzyżował ręce na piersiach i zmrużył oczy.

– A podobno na szlabanach u mnie jest jak w piekle. Będziesz pierwszą, która temu zaprzeczy...

– Nie sądzę. Na pewno inni też tutaj marzli...

– Nie. Nikt dotąd nie był u mnie na szlabanie w krótkiej piżamie...

Hermiona, mimo okropnej sytuacji, uśmiechnęła się lekko. Objęła się ramionami i zaczęła poruszać nogami, czując, jak powoli traci w nich czucie.

– Błagam, niech mi zatem pan udowodni, że rzeczywiście na szlabanach u pana jest jak w piekle... – powiedziała, pragnąc jedynie, aby w końcu jej skóra została w jakikolwiek sposób ogrzana.

Severus uniósł jeden kącik ust, patrząc na nią uważnie.

– Błagasz? – zapytał, a jedna jego brew znalazła się na górze.

– Zdecydowanie. Błagam.

Wiele pomysłów miał w tej chwili w głowie, jak mógłby ją rozgrzać, jednak wciąż znał swoje granice. Mając ochotę głośno westchnąć, wyciągnął zza szaty swoją różdżkę i rozpalił nią w kominku. Hermiona natychmiast chciała podbiec do ognia, jednak nie udało jej się – upadła.

– Och, nie mogę chodzić! – jęknęła, drżącą z zimna dłonią dotykając swoich ud. – Nie czuję nóg! Profesorze! – Spojrzała na niego ze zmarszczonymi brwiami. – Szkoda, że dłużej pan nie zwlekał z tym rozpaleniem! Na przykład do mojej śmierci! Nogi mam już odmrożone! Dłonie też!

– Uspokój się. – Snape uklęknął przy niej i, przeklinając Merlina, że widocznie próbuje sprawdzić, czy jego granice faktycznie są nienaruszalne, zbadał dłońmi jej nogi. – Nic nie czujesz?

– Nie – odparła z gniewem i jednocześnie przerażeniem.

Severus, nie zwlekając – gdyż zdawał sobie sprawę, że faktycznie to była jego wina – wziął ją na ręce i przeniósł do swojego gabinetu, gdzie transmutował fotel w dużą sofę i ją na niej położył.

– Na szczęście mam eliksir na odmrożenia, który przywróci wszystko do normy, nawet cofnie nieodwracalne skutki. Choć, zapewne, twoje nogi nie są aż tak odmrożone, aby trzeba było je amputować. – I, mimo sytuacji, uśmiechnął się z drwiną, po czym zniknął w magazynku.

Wrócił po chwili z buteleczką w ręce. Usiadł na skraju sofy, na której leżała.

– Niestety, tego eliksiru się nie pije. Wmasowuje się go w części ciała. Nie chcę być potem oskarżony o molestowanie, więc... dasz radę sama sobie posmarować nim nogi?

– Żartuje pan? – Hermiona spojrzała na niego, po raz kolejny, ze zdenerwowaniem. – Moje dłonie nie są w lepszym stanie niż nogi! A poza tym, nie zamierzam pana o nic oskarżać! No... może o doprowadzenie mnie niemalże do śmierci z powodu wychłodzenia.

– Spróbowałabyś. – Spojrzał na nią groźnie i nalał sobie trochę eliksiru na dłoń, po czym zaczął wmasowywać go w jej łydki.

– Jak to możliwe, że pan ma takie ciepłe dłonie? – zapytała ze zdziwieniem.

– No to jednak chyba coś czujesz? – Uniósł brew, patrząc na nią.

Hermiona odwróciła wzrok.

– Akurat w tym miejscu, gdzie pan wmasowuje eliksir, nie jest tak źle... Poza tym, jak jestem taka wymarznięta, moje ciało szczególniej reaguje na ciepło i je odczuwa silniej.

Severus najechał dłońmi na oba jej kolana.

– A tutaj jak?

– Gorzej. A na udach już chyba zupełnie nic nie czuję.

Snape postanowił to sprawdzić. Jedną dłonią zaczął wmasowywać eliksir w oba jej kolana, a drugą pojechał wyżej – na jej udo. Delikatnie, koniuszkami palców, smyrał ją po wewnętrznej stronie tej części ciała, zerkając na jej twarz. Nie wyrażała niczego szczególnego.

Nalał sobie na dłonie więcej eliksiru i tym razem obiema dłońmi zajął się jej udami.

– Ile potrzeba, aby ten eliksir zaczął działać? – zapytała cicho.

– Chwilę. W łydkach już powinnaś odzyskać czucie.

Wmasowywał dokładnie eliksir w jej uda. Zwlekał z nałożeniem go w okolicach bioder. Wiedział, że gdy tylko jego dłonie zawędrują w miejsca tak bliskie jej kobiecości, może mieć problem z normalnym oddychaniem.

– Panno Granger – odezwał się w końcu. – Pani spodenki... Eliksir powinien być wmasowany w każdy mięsień, każdą jego część... A nie chciałbym... wprowadzać zakłopotania... – mruknął, nie do końca wiedząc, co właściwie chce przekazać i jaką odpowiedź od niej otrzymać.

– Oczywiście. Może niech się pan zajmie teraz moimi dłońmi, a w okolicach spodenek wmasuję sobie eliksir sama?

Kiwnął głową. Gdy jednak przeszedł do wmasowywania eliksiru w jej dłonie, miał ochotę uderzyć się w twarz. Przecież dotykanie jej dłoni było niemal tak samo intymne, jak wsadzanie rąk pod jej spodenki! Z lekkim zażenowaniem i zawstydzeniem spojrzał jej w oczy, lecz na szczęście na niego nie patrzyła. Obserwowała, jak dotyka jej dłonie swoimi długimi, bladymi palcami, tak zwinnymi, że niejeden mężczyzna mógłby mu ich zazdrościć.

– Gotowe. Jak sobie wmasujesz eliksir w... tamte miejsca, połóż się na brzuchu. Z tyłu też muszę go wmasować. Chyba, że dasz radę sama? – Spojrzał na nią z nadzieją. Wiedział, że gdy będzie miał przed sobą doskonały widok, jeszcze bardziej doskonalszy, niż gdy klęczała, na te pośladki... może być mu doprawdy ciężko...

– Nie wiem, czy jestem aż tak wygimnastykowana, by zrobić to prawidłowo w tylnych częściach nóg... – rzekła niewinnie, podnosząc się do pozycji siedzącej i wsuwając mokre od eliksiru dłonie pod spodenki, by dosięgnąć ukrytą część ud, a także zajmując się miejscami w ich bliskich okolicach.

– W takim razie jestem zmuszony zająć się tym. Gotowa?

Kiwnęła głową i przewróciła się na brzuch. Snape wziął cicho głęboki oddech i zaczął wsmarowywać eliksir najpierw w jej łydki, następnie uda.

– Stopy są w porządku? – zapytał nagle.

– Tak, na szczęście mam grube skarpety.

Odetchnął. Jeszcze tylko mu brakowało, aby musiał dotykać jej stóp. Wtedy chyba już całkiem by oszalał z podniecenia, które – nad czym niezwykle ubolewał, gdyż chodziło o uczennicę, której nie miał prawa mieć – narastało w jego spodniach.

Gdy wmasował już dokładnie eliksir w jej uda, postanowił powtórzyć wcześniejszy sprawdzian – przejechał opuszkami palców po wewnętrznej stronie jej ud i spojrzał na jej twarz. Drgnęła, po czym znieruchomiała na chwilę, a następnie przymknęła oczy, zaciskając usta.

– Już – powiedział po dłuższej chwili, powracając do rzeczywistości. – Proszę sobie poradzić, znowuż, z okolicami spodenek z tyłu.

Hermiona, uprzednio ruszając przez moment nogami, niepewnie podniosła się i stanęła.

– Och, udało się. Znów mam czucie w nogach. Ależ to niesamowite – rzekła i nabrała eliksiru na dłonie, po czym wsunęła je pod spodenki z tyłu.

Snape, jak oparzony, odwrócił wzrok. Gdyby dłużej na to patrzył... Byłby w stanie podejść do niej, zsunąć z niej te spodenki i w końcu dowiedzieć się, jaki kolor bielizny się pod nimi kryje.

– Dla pewności posiedź trochę przy ogniu – powiedział i rozpalił kominek. – Pójdę zabezpieczyć pracownię i wygasić tamten kominek. Kociołki ci już dziś odpuszczam z bólem serca. Niemądre by to było, gdybyś dalej się przy nich męczyła na tej zimnej posadzce.

I zniknął za drzwiami. Hermiona przysunęła sobie krzesełko sprzed jego biurka do kominka i usiadła na nim, wyciągając stopy i dłonie do ognia. Próbowała nie zwracać uwagi na delikatnie drżenie swego ciała, które nie było spowodowane już zimnem, a wspomnieniem jego dotyku...

_Co ty masz w głowie?_ – zapytała samą siebie, zastawiając się, dlaczego dłonie nauczyciela, które czuła na sobie, gdy już jej czucie w nogach wróciło, dały jej tyle... nieprzyzwoitej przyjemności. Owszem, lubiła Snape'a na swój sposób. Od zawsze podziwiała go za inteligencję, odwagę i tę nieziemską obojętność na uczucia i emocje, która – gdzieś potajemnie w sercu – robiła na niej ogromne wrażenie, ale żeby od razu chcieć wić się pod jego dotykiem?

– Wolałbym, abyś nikomu się nie chwaliła tym, co się tu stało – powiedział, gdy znalazł się z powrotem w gabinecie. – Począwszy od tego, że przeze mnie się tak poważnie wychłodziłaś, a skończywszy na tym, iż... wmasowywałem eliksir w twoje nogi. Jasne? Ludziom, mogę się założyć, zapewniłoby to temat na kolejne tygodnie do gadania. A nie ma takiej potrzeby.

– Oczywiście. Proszę się nie obawiać. Nikomu nie pisnę ani słówka. Jak Harry lub Ron zapytają, jak było, to odpowiem, że... jak to u profesora Snape'a. Piekielnie. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Nikt nie musi wiedzieć, że to piekło zamarzło...

– W rzeczy samej. Skoro wyrażasz chęć do milczenia, niczym grób, to może zaproponuję ci gorącej herbaty?

Hermiona spojrzała na niego badawczo.

– Pana chyba naprawdę dręczy poczucie winy przez to, co się stało...

– Skądże? Nie przesadzaj. Choć rzeczywiście, uważam, że było to zupełnie niepotrzebne. Gdybym nie miał tego eliksiru na składzie, moglibyśmy mieć problem, jeśli odmrożenie osiągnęłoby wyższy stopień.

– Ach, pani Pomfrey na pewno by coś wymyśliła.

– Być może – odpowiedział po chwili. – To jak z tą herbatą? Wolę, abyś się tutaj rozgrzała całkowicie. Nie zamierzam cię zanosić do Wieży Gryffindoru, ale i nie mogę cię samej jeszcze puścić, póki ci ta bladość nie minie. Nie zamierzam mieć na sumieniu bezbronnej Gryfonki, która gdzieś po drodze do wieży się przewróci i już nikt jej do rana nie znajdzie.

– Rzeczywiście nie brzmi to najlepiej, choć i nie jestem taka bezbronna, jak się wydaje. Aczkolwiek herbata może być.

Przywołał skrzata domowego i poprosił o dwie herbaty. Zanim skrzat się zjawił z powrotem, by im je podać, przystawił sobie do kominka drugie krzesło i usiadł niedaleko niej.

– Tak naprawdę to wszystko wina Pottera – powiedział po pewnym czasie Snape. – Gdyby nie to, że gdzieś w nocy cię wyciągnął, nie trafiłabyś tu, a w rezultacie nie doszłoby do tego, do czego doszło.

– Tak, oczywiście, profesorze – odparła ironicznie Hermiona. – Ma pan rację. To zdecydowanie wina Harry'ego. Jak ja spojrzę na niego po tym wszystkim...? Tyle zła mi wyrządził... – Westchnęła teatralnie.

Snape zmrużył oczy, obserwując jej niezbyt wielkie umiejętności aktorskie.

– Może powiesz w końcu, po co się wymknęliście?

– Niech pan już nie drąży tematu. Nie powiem. To w większości sprawa Harry'ego. Nie będę więc o tym rozpowiadać.

– Jedyne pocieszenie, jakie z tego wynika, to takie, że faktycznie umiesz trzymać język za zębami. Choć to kontrastuje z tym, jaka jesteś, jeśli chodzi o wymądrzanie się, na przykład na lekcjach.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego spode łba. Pierwszą rzeczą, o jakiej pomyślała, było to, że w zasadzie nigdy z nim nie rozmawiała w ten sposób – o lekcji, a nie – na lekcji.

– Jeśli zadaje pan jakieś pytania, to chyba logicznie, że jednocześnie wymaga pan odpowiedzi? Powinien się pan cieszyć, że tak wiele wiem. To świadczy, że się przykładam i nie olewam pańskiego przedmiotu.

Wypiła już większość herbaty i poczuła się zdecydowanie lepiej. Snape nic nie odpowiedział, jakby nie chciał przyznać jej racji. Marzył teraz tylko o tym, aby móc iść do swojej sypialni, swojego łóżka, ukryć głowę pod poduszkę i próbować wymazać z głowy obraz tych kuszących pośladków.

– Myślę, że już dasz radę dojść... do swojego dormitorium – rzekł, patrząc jej nieustępliwie w oczy.

Może gdyby jego spojrzenie ją zawstydziło na tyle, by spuściła wzrok, dałby radę powstrzymać kolejny przypływ krwi do jego najczulszego miejsca. Ale ona tak hardo patrzyła mu w oczy... Tak... wyzywająco.

– Dobrze, profesorze. Podziękowałabym za to troskliwe zajęcie się mną, ale... sam pan wie, że gdyby nie pan, nic by mi się nie stało. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego nieco chytrze, jednak po chwili opanowała się. – I tak dziękuję. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że przez nieodpowiedni ubiór po części się przyczyniłam do tego, co mnie spotkało.

– W rzeczy samej – odparł z chłodem. – Idź prosto do swojego dormitorium, zrozumiałaś? Najkrótszą drogą. Z pewnością dasz radę tam dotrzeć. Jak pójdziesz się włóczyć, to możesz zemdleć, bo wciąż nie jesteś w pełni sprawna. Jeśli po drodze by ci się coś stało, od razu wszyscy zainteresowaliby się tym, co było przyczyną twojego osłabienia. Nie mam ochoty znosić twojej wychowawczyni, profesor McGonagall, która, zapewne, gdyby tylko się dowiedziała, że niemalże zamarzłaś u mnie na śmierć, nie szczędziłaby mi wykładów na temat moich metod nauczania i wychowawczych przez kolejne parę lat. Wolę tego uniknąć, więc idź prosto do siebie, jasne?

– Tak. Dziękuję i życzę dobrej nocy.

– Do widzenia – odparł tylko i zamknął za nią drzwi, gdy wyszła.

Posłusznie zaczęła zmierzać w stronę Wieży Gryffindoru. Ciągle myślała o Severusie i, niczym zahipnotyzowana, wciąż na nowo odtwarzała w myślach wspomnienie, kiedy ją dotykał. Dreszcz, jaki wtedy poczuła, nie mógł równać się z żadnym innym doznaniem, które znała.

– Pospieszcie się! Teraz, dla odmiany, ręcznie umyjecie parę muszli klozetowych! – usłyszała głos woźnego gdzieś na sąsiednim korytarzu.

– Chyba zwariowałeś! – krzyknął Ron, który, co Hermiona poznała po głosie, był bardzo zdenerwowany. – Harry'emu coś się stało w rękę! Daj nam już spokój!

– Spokój?! Ja wam zaraz dam spokój...!

Hermiona, gdy tylko usłyszała, że Harry ma coś z ręką, poczuła współczucie i niepokój. Skierowała się w stronę źródła głosu. Filch i chłopaki szli jednak na tyle szybko, że nie mogła ich dogonić. Chciała tylko uśmierzyć ból przyjacielowi odpowiednim zaklęciem, który – jeśli faktycznie dolegało mu coś poważnego – w takim stanie pewnie nie mógł robić za wiele, co w rezultacie skończy się kolejnymi krzykami Filch'a, gdyż Harry, przez niesprawną rękę, nie będzie w stanie wykonać jego poleceń prawidłowo.

Skręciła w kolejny korytarz i krzyknęła z zaskoczenia. Tuż przed nią stał Snape.

– Ty sobie ze mnie chyba żartujesz, cholerna dziewucho – powiedział najbardziej spokojnym, a zarazem zimnym tonem, na jaki było go stać. – Wiesz co teraz z tobą zrobię? – zapytał, robiąc krok w jej stronę. – Sprawię ci prawdziwe piekło. Nie będziesz musiała kłamać więc przy mówieniu, że na szlabanie u mnie było jak w piekle.

Rzucił na siebie oraz na nią Zaklęcie Kameleona, po czym wziął ją na ręce i przełożył sobie przez ramię. Skierował się w stronę lochów.

– Profesorze... Ja... – zaczęła, próbując znaleźć dla siebie jakiekolwiek wytłumaczenie.

– Dobrze zrobiłem, że wysłałem za tobą skrzata domowego. Nie od dziś wiem, że Gryfonom nie wolno ufać i że łamiecie dane słowa.

– Chciałam pomóc Harry'emu...

– Nie obchodzi mnie to. Teraz módl się, aby ktoś pomógł tobie.

Otworzył drzwi do swojego gabinetu, gdy wreszcie do niego dotarli. Zdjął z siebie i z niej zaklęcie, a następnie zabezpieczył drzwi. Podszedł do biurka i dłonią zwalił z niego wszystko na ziemię. Następnie, z całą niedelikatnością, położył ją na nim.

– Co pan...?

Oparł dłonie na krawędziach biurka, a więc po obu jej stronach. Pochylił się nad nią i spojrzał jej w oczy.

– Dopiero teraz jesteś całkowicie bezbronna – powiedział. – I wciąż nieposłuszna... Dlaczego nie postąpiłaś tak, jak ci kazałem? Dlaczego nie poszłaś do wieży?

– Mówiłam już panu, że...

Uderzył ją w bok uda. Krzyknęła, ale bardziej z zaskoczenia.

– Profesorze...!

– Nie podoba ci się? Podczas masowania cię odniosłem inne wrażenie.

Bezwstydnie położył swoje dłonie na wewnętrznych stronach jej ud, a następnie rozchylił je.

– Po tym, jakie piekło ci tu urządzę, następnym razem będziesz błagała o szlabany u Filch'a...

– Profesorze! – zawołała, nie na żarty przestraszona. – Przepraszam! Niech pan mnie puści! Obiecuję, że pójdę prosto do siebie...!

– Już w nic ci nie uwierzę – odparł.

Jego dłonie powędrowały pod jej sweter. Tam było w miarę ciepło. Nie czekając na nic, dotknął jej stanika, a następnie – gdy zaznajomił się już z jego koronką – wsunął pod niego ręce i zacisnął obie dłonie na jej piersiach.

– No proszę, nawet kolory ci wróciły! – powiedział z ironią, patrząc na jej twarz. – Mogłem od razu wsadzić ci ręce pod ubranie, zamiast tracić czas na smarowanie eliksirem.

Miała rozchylone usta i oczy, a na policzkach głębokie rumieńce. Wciąż nie docierało do niej to, co się właśnie dzieje.

– Tak cię rozpalę, że tę noc będziesz mogła spędzić nawet na schodach przed zamkiem... – wysyczał. – A wspomnienie o tym, że zaledwie pół godziny temu byłaś odmrożona, wyda ci się nieprawdopodobne...

Pociągnął ją za ręce do góry i znalazła się w pozycji siedzącej. Ściągnął jej przez głowę sweter, a następnie biały top od piżamy. Nie protestowała. Dopiero gdy rozpiął stanik, zerknęła na niego z niepokojem.

– Profesorze... Powinien pan natychmiast przestać... To nieetyczne...

– Nieetyczne jest także niesłuchanie swojego profesora – odparł, wpatrując się w jej piersi.

Zaczął zbliżać do nich swoje usta. Przygotowała się na bolesne ugryzienie, gdyż tego właśnie się po nim spodziewała, jednak, ze zdziwieniem odkryła, że zaczął delikatnie całować jej sutki, a następnie, także niezwykle delikatnie, je ssać.

Jęknęła cicho, czując falę gorąca w swoim wnętrzu. Nie potrafiła już dłużej protestować... Chciała tego.

– Gdy się jest w piekle, błaga się o litość, krzyczy się... – mówił, nie odrywając się od jej piersi. – Dlaczego więc milczysz?! Krzycz. Błagaj, abym przestał.

Jego ton był spokojny, ale jednocześnie tak władczy, że aż rozwarła oczy z powodu lekkiego przerażenia. Gdy jednak poczuła jego pocałunki na swojej szyi, faktycznie krzyknęła:

– BŁAGAM! Błagam o więcej!


End file.
